Vivre dans ses souvenirs OS
by Nono2b
Summary: Teresa est face à l'océan et se remémore un souvenir douloureux. Désormais, elle vivra dans ses souvenirs.


_**Vivre dans les souvenirs**_

Le vent soulevait ses longs cheveux ébène, elle s'entourait de ses bras et son gilet flottait dans les airs. Bizarrement, elle se sentait bien même si elle était triste. Mais ça, elle l'était depuis des mois. Depuis des mois… Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps. Pourtant, il défilait à une vitesse inquiétante. Elle n'avait plus la notion de rien… Peut être de l'amour, mais son véritable Amour était partit, envolé, simplement. Oui, son cœur était partit en même temps que lui.

Dès l'instant où son dernier battement avait retentit sous ses mains en sang qui lui faisait un massage cardiaque, espérant le tenir en vie, pour au moins lui dire _Je t'aime. _Il avait tenu assez longtemps pour entendre ces mots, assez longtemps pour lu sourire et lui répondre dans son dernier souffle, son dernier battement. Elle se revoyait encore dans ses bras, le priant de revenir, de ne pas la laisser, de ne pas l'abandonner, de l'aimer…

Quelques mois plus tôt…

_« Jane, je t'en prie, ne me laisses pas ! L'équipe à besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »_

_Jane était au sol, couvert de son propre sang et au dessus de lui, se trouvait Lisbon qui appuyait sur sa blessure mais lui, il savait que c'était fini… Mais elle, non, le dur retour à la réalité serait insupportable pour elle, il en avait conscience, il aurait aimé rester avec elle mais il ne pouvait pas, Red John l'avait puni mais Lisbon lui avait renvoyé la balle. _

_Il mourut avec une balle entre les deux yeux. Mais la mort du tueur n'allait pas guérir la plaie béante du consultant. Comme la mort de Red John n'aurait jamais rendu à Jane ce qu'on lui avait enlevé._

_« Jane ? Restes avec moi, ouvres les yeux ! Oui, voilà, c'est-ça, ouvres les yeux… ! »_

_Apparemment, elle comprit, elle comprit que c'était trop tard car elle enleva ses mains ensanglantées de la blessure de Jane. Elle voulait à tout prie lui dire, ne pas regretter des choses non-dites, ne pas se cacher, elle ne devait pas avoir peur de l'équipe qui l'entourait soit présente lorsqu'elle lui annoncera. Elle mit une de ses mains sur la joue de Jane, l'incitant à la regarder dans les yeux. Il se laissa faire. Il plongea son regard azur dans l'émeraude de la jeune femme._

_« Jane, écoutes moi… Je veux… Je veux que tu saches que ces six dernières années passées avec toi ont été merveilleuses. Même si tu me taquinais à longueur de journée. On pouvait croire que je n'aimais pas ça… Mais au contraire, j'adorais. On me l'a fait remarquer d'ailleurs, Patrick : toi seul peux me faire sourire comme tu le fais. Alors, je t'en prie, Patrick, restes avec moi, ne m'abandonne pas… ! Tu peux survivre, je t'en prie ! »_

_Toute l'équipe avait baissée les yeux, aucun espoir ne les habitait. Même Lisbon n'y croyait plus, sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait arrêté le massage cardiaque, ce que Jane lui fit remarquer._

_« Je… Je ne peux… Pas… Survivre… Tu le sais… Tu as… Arrêté ton massage… Dit-il d'une voix horriblement faible._

_- Je t'en prie, ne parles pas… Je veux que tu économises tes forces pour pouvoir me répondre… Je veux que tu saches que dès que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai été sous le charme, mais je me l'interdisais, je voyais bien que la vengeance te maintenais en vie, alors je n'ai rien fais… Jusqu'à il y a trois mois… J'ai fais le premier pas, n'y pouvant plus, je suis follement amoureuse de toi, et ça depuis le premier jour… Mais je me suis rendu compte que, peut être, toi aussi tu avais les même sentiments, mais je voulais être sûr… Et j'avais raison, d'où cette nuit magique. Mais j'ai été détruite quand tu m'as dis que ce n'étais qu'une erreur et qu'il fallait tout oublier, faire comme si de rien n'était… Bien sûr, au boulot je ne montrais aucun de mes sentiments mais j'étais mal et toi… Tu m'évitais sans cesse… Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de continuer à t'aimer… Et je t'aime toujours Patrick Jane. Dit-elle en pleurant._

_- Je suis… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais… Souffrir… Mais je ne voulais pas… Trahir ma… Femme… Saches que… Je t'aime Teresa, mais… J'avais trop… Peur… Je suis désolé, tellement… Désolé. Dit-il en toussant._

_- Chut… Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas, j'aurais probablement réagit de la même manière à ta place… Je ne t'en veux pas… Je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir éperdument… Je t'aime et ça depuis le premier jour… Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue inlassablement._

_- Je suis un vrai… James Bond… ! Dit-il en riant faiblement. »_

_Lisbon rit à son tour mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit Jane tousser violemment. Elle le pria de se calmer et commença à paniquer. Il s'affaiblissait de secondes en secondes, il allait lâcher dans peu de temps, elle en avait conscience mais elle voulait à tout prit lui dire une chose… Une seule chose._

_« Patrick, écoutes moi ! Ecoutes moi ! Je me sentais pas bien après notre nuit ensemble alors j'ai fais un teste de grossesses et il s'est révélé positif ! Patrick, tu vas être papa ! Tu m'entends ! Tu vas être papa ! »_

_Jane souriait à présent. Heureux d'apprendre une telle nouvelle, il pleurait de joie. Il irait au paradis heureux mais il s'en voulait de laisser la femme de sa vie et son futur enfant seuls. Mais au moins, elle aurait un petit être humain qui lui fera penser à lui. Il leva sa main vers la joue de la jeune femme en larmes en face de lui et lui murmura :_

_« Merci Teresa… Merci pour ce beau cadeau… Je vous aime tous ici… Mais je suis fou… Amoureux de cette… Femme… devant moi… Notre nuit… Mon amour… Sera mon plus beau… souvenir… Parmi les autres… Je t'aime tellement…Tellement…»_

_Sa main glissa de la joue de sa bien aimée pour atterrir sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Teresa éclata en sanglots, elle prit Jane dans ses bras lui demandant de revenir, lui disant inlassablement qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle. Mais il était partit… Heureux._

Maintenant…

Elle regarda droit devant elle : l'océan. Rien que cette image lui rappela un souvenir de son amour. Tout lui rappellera un souvenir à présent, elle vivra dans ses souvenirs : les dernières choses que lui a lassé son amant.

Le vent souffla une nouvelle fois, faisant encore virevolter ses longs cheveux et son gilet dans les airs, elle sentit comme une caresse au niveau de son abdomen. « _Patrick_ » Murmura-t-elle. Elle posa à son tour une main sur son ventre arrondi.


End file.
